ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC GP3 Season 2
Parent Series IFMC Season 2 IFMC GP2 Season 2 Champions Drivers Champion: Scott Dixon Constructors Champions: Rot Stier About Season 2 The Season 2 IFMC GP3 series is a manager league ran on Grand Prix 3. It will be the 3rd league in the IFMC family and the second feeder series. However, unlike the real GP3 series, this series will include a mix of young and older drivers no matter what experience they have. For the experienced drivers, this is essentially their way of getting to the top tier as they are unable to compete in GP2 and for the young drivers it will be their way to make it to either GP2 or the top tier. The series will be using chassis' from a 2008 Formula Nippon car with the engines being from Renault which will be 100BHP less than the GP2 car. The series will start in Imola on the 22nd October 2016. Signed Teams and Drivers In-season changes *Matthieu Vaxivière replaced Antonio Giovinazzi at Spain after Giovinazzi drove in the top class for Red Bull Audi that weekend to replace Lewis Hamilton following a concussion that Lewis sustained due to a crash at the European Grand Prix with Fernando Alonso. *As a result of being released by Monster Grand Prix before the end of the season, Kevin Magnussen moved to IFMC GP3 for the last 2 weekends to replace David Reynolds at ACER Motorsport, who was released from ACER after poor results. *Niko Kari received a weekend ban for France after causing multiple incidents in Race 2 of Italy and was replaced by fellow Finnish driver, Patrick Kujala. *Former SIC driver Salvador Duran replaced Kimi Räikkönen for the weekend of France as Kimi replaced fellow Finnish Driver Valtteri Bottas at El Dorado in the top class as Valtteri received a race ban via the request from El Dorado. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each. Race 1 will be 25% race distance with Race 2 being 20% Testing Results *Kimi Räikkönen initially won Race 1 at Italy, however he was handed a 30 second time penalty dropping him to 10th. Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in Race 1 using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in Race 2 using the following structure: *Mick Schumacher initially finished 2nd on the road in Race 1 of Spain, however he was handed a 20 second time penalty for causing an avoidable collision with Kimi Räikkönen at the start. This dropped Mick to 9th. *Artem Markelov initially finished 9th on the road in Race 2 of Austria, however he was handed a 20 second time penalty for taking out team mate Antonio Giovinazzi dropping him to 18th. This later became 17th due to Calderon's time penalty. *Tatiana Calderon initially finished 14th on the road in Race 2 of Austria, however she was handed a 20 second time penalty for causing an avoidable collision with Robert Kubica dropping her to 22nd. *Tatiana Calderon initially finished 11th on the road in Race 1 of Germany, however she was handed a 20 second time penalty for causing an avoidable collsion with Alexander Albon dropping her to 16th. *Kimi Räikkönen initially won Race 1 of Italy, however he was handed a 30 second time penalty for rejoining unsafely, hitting off Antonio Giovinazzi and causing a pile-up dropping him to 10th. *Scott Dixon initially finished 9th on the road in Race 2 of Italy, however he was handed a 20 second time penalty for causing a collision at the start with Kamui Kobayashi dropping to 14th. *Niko Kari initially finished 20th on the road in Race 2 of Italy, however he was later disqualified for causing multiple incidents during the race. *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Constructors Championship |}